starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Space Slug
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Non-intelligent | classificatie = Siliconbased, Mineral | subsoorten = Giant Space Slug | lengte = 6,00 – 50,00 meter (gewone Space Slug), 1000 meter (Giant Space Slug) | leeftijd = | voeding = Omnivoor (energie) | ademhaling = Geen | thuisplaneet = Asteroid Fields | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = | leden = Grendel | era = }} Space Slugs waren vreemde wezens die in vacuüm konden overleven. Space Slugs werden aangetroffen in de nabijheid van asteroïden en leefden dusdanig in Asteroid Fields. Giant Space Slugs konden wel 1000 meter lang worden. Fysiologie & Leven Space Slugs bezaten als Siliconbased levensvorm geen echte ogen, oren of ademhalingsorganen. Ze konden overleven buiten een atmosfeer en werden niet echt als een dierlijk- of plantaardig wezen beschouwd. Space Slugs werden gemiddeld zo’n 10 meter lang maar kleinere en grotere exemplaren waren zeker niet zeldzaam. Space Slugs hadden een uiterst taaie huid die bestand was tegen Blasters en melee wapens. Normaal gezien ankerde een Space Slug zich vast in de asteroïde. Space Slugs voedden zich met energie die zij konden halen uit allerlei soorten straling en uit de asteroïde waaraan zij vast hingen. Ze bezaten wel een mond met puntige tanden waardoor ze zich konden voeden met Mynocks, een andere Siliconbased levensvorm. Wanneer een Space Slug te groot werd, splitste het wezen zich op in twee kleinere Space Slugs. Space Slugs plantten zich dus aseksueel voor zoals gastropoda. De spijsvertering van een Space Slug werkte langzaam. Wanneer een Space Slug stierf, versteende het lichaam en werd het vaak één met de asteroïde. thumb|right|250px|Space Slug Deze dieren konden voortbewegen tussen asteroïden door zich van een rots af te stoten en naar een andere te zweven. Ze bezaten een speciaal gevoel voor oriëntatie om dat voor elkaar te krijgen. Afgeleide Producten Space Slugs bezaten een aantal producten die werden gebruikt in de samenleving. Organen en bepaalde lichaamsdelen werden gebruikt als glijmiddel. Kristalachtige organen werden ook gebruikt in elektronica en de taaie huid, die niet kon rotten, werd als schuurpapier gebruikt. De cosmetische sector maakte dan weer gebruik van bepaalde lichaamsdelen. Dit had tot gevolg dat er vaak op Space Slugs werd gejaagd door asteroid prospectors. In ruimtestations werden Space Slugs soms met opzet gehouden om de populatie van Mynocks onder controle te houden. Mijnfirma’s experimenteerden met Space Slugs om hen gaten te laten maken in asteroïden. Natuurlijk kon men soms moeilijk vermijden dat de Space Slug een stuk kostbaar materiaal uit de asteroïde verorberde alvorens het metaal kon worden gedolven. Giant Space Slug thumb|left|250px|Giant Space Slug Giant Space Slugs waren gigantische exemplaren die deel uitmaakten van legenden en sagen. Niet alle Giant Space Slugs bestonden echter alleen in verhalen. Wanneer een splitsing van een grote Space Slug niet gebeurde, werd het exemplaar steeds groter en groter. Giant Space Slugs konden wel 1 kilometer lang worden en waren bestand tegen aanvallen van starfighters. Binnen in een Giant Space Slug bevond zich een eigen ecosysteem en zelfs een miniatmosfeer. Mynocks vlogen in de Giant Space Slug rond alsof ze nooit waren verorberd geweest. Ze leefden wel in het voorste deel van het lichaam zodat ze de spijsverteringsorganen konden ontwijken. Giant Space Slugs lagen meestal in asteroïden met een mond open te wachten totdat een schip naar binnen vloog. Indien het schip probeerde te ontsnappen sloot de Giant Space Slug zijn mond. Giant Space Slugs waren traag en konden moeilijk reageren op een schip dat snel voorbij vloog. Legenden & Feiten Space Slugs waren al sinds het begin van het ruimtereizen een deel van talloze legenden en sagen van ruimtereizigers en piraten. Lang werd het ontstaan van Giant Space Slugs ontkend, terwijl mijnwerkers en piraten talloze ervaringen hadden opgedaan met de enorme wezens. De piraat Clabburn die actief was rond Hoth zou zelfs verschillende Space Slugs hebben gebruikt om de ingang van zijn basis af te schermen. Het Hoth Asteroid Field was berucht voor zijn Space Slugs. In 3 ABY vluchtte de Millennium Falcon in het Asteroid Field voor het Galactic Empire. Zonder het te weten vloog Han Solo zijn schip in een 900 meter lange Giant Space Slug. Solo ontdekte dat er iets niet pluis was toen hij de Falcon had verlaten met Roamer-6 Breath Masks om te gaan wat er buiten aan de hand was. De asteroïde was helemaal niet stabiel en zeker en vast niet meer nadat Solo een schot had gelost op de moerassige bodem. Zowel Solo als C-3PO beseften in welk gevaar ze waren terechtgekomen. Net op tijd konden ze ontkomen alvorens de Giant Space Slug de Falcon voorgoed verorberde. Ook Gamgalon the Krish, een berucht sportjager, had een enorme Space Slug in het Hoth Asteroid Field gelokaliseerd. Mogelijk betrof het één en hetzelfde exemplaar. thumb|right|250px|This is no cave ... Een andere Giant Space Slug was Grendel en leefde in het Borkeen Belt. Achter de schermen *De Space Slug was een handpop en werd geschetst door Ralph McQuarrie en Nilo Rodis-Jamero. *De Space Slug is een equivalent voor monsters zoals de Kraken en de legende van Jonah en de Walvis in de Bijbel. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Bron *Space Slug in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *The Essential Guide to Aliens and Creatures *The Wildlife of Star Wars *Alien Anthology *The Illustrated Star Wars Universe category:Nonsentients category:Siliconbased Lifeforms